


Ponies of Interest

by AKMars



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Insanity, M/M, Male Friendship, absurdity, my little pony - Freeform, my little pony-friendship is magic, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Little Pony/Friendship is Magic, meets PoI. Read the intro notes. Not really a true crossover but most assuredly AU. M/M relationships are implied, the T rating will be for cartoon violence/scares/sadness in future chapters. Pass if you don't like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Origins

NOTES:

Inspired by eabevella's 'Pony of Interest' drawing on DA. I'm not a MLP fan (I'd never seen the series) but this illustration and the concept of pulling PoI into the ponies' universe was just too much for me.

_Translation: Technicolor, big-eyed plot bunnies with cutie marks on their hips hopped out of my subconscious and beat me into submission with giant foam carrots. I now must do their bidding until they see fit to release my brain back into my keeping._

With the artist's kind permission, I'm giving free rein (had to go there...) to the plot bunnies' request. Die-hard MLP fans, please take this as an homage, be kind and don't hate.

So, for better or worse, here is the product of my brain's interpretation of this crossover. I've now watched a couple of episodes (thanks YouTube) so names/places have been 'pony-ized' to better fit into the Equestria landscape. Also: although in my story, it may seem at first that I've changed some important details from eabevella's picture...there are reasons for them and will have bearing in future scenarios...be patient and enjoy!

Rating: T (non-explicit M/M relationships implied, some violence and scary bits)  
Pairing: _you have to even ask?_  
WARNINGS: Extreme silliness, sappiness and insanity will follow...don't say I didn't tell you...

mlpmlpmlpmlpmlpmlpmlpmlpmlp

 

Harold Phynch wasn't like the other foals in his family. His three elder brothers were hard-muscled, boisterous, outgoing colts. _They_ were well-liked by the other pegasi and popular with the fillies in their classes. All shared an obsession for air polo and soccer. Harold by contrast was slender, bookish and very quiet. His brothers were also vibrant shades of blue, purple and green respectively with thick manes and tails of an iridescent black.

Harold's coat was a gray so pale that it looked white at night. His eldest brother, Streak nicknamed him 'Moonbeam', saying that he almost glowed in the dark. Harold's mane and tail were inky black but not nearly as luxuriant as those of his siblings. His most striking feature were his eyes. Large and sapphire blue, they caught another pony's gaze and seemed to look right through to their soul, even from behind the thick corrective lenses he had to wear.

He didn't have any close friends as a youngster, preferring the peace of the Ponyville Public Library over the parties and dances organized by his school. When his cutie mark appeared, no-one was surprised that it was a book, least of all Phynch.

One thing he did have in common with his brothers was his love of flying. Although he preferred to solo, Harold still reveled in the freedom of soaring over the forests and hills surrounding Ponyville. Many were the times he'd pack a lunch and some books and take off on his own. His parents knew he was sensible enough to stay out of trouble (unlike his less responsible siblings) and so let him be.

When he went on to study at Hayvard, his reputation as a scholar preceded him. Although his intelligence was now regarded with wary respect, he was still no less the social outcast he'd been when he was younger. Phynch threw himself into his studies and at the start of his second term had at least made a few acquaintances thanks to his role as a student tutor. It was then that he met the pony destined to become his best and closest friend.

Neighthan Ingram was an up-and-coming freshman pegasus from El-Pasofino, in southwestern Equestria. He was charismatic, charming, handsome and the best air racer that Hayvard had seen in decades. Neighthan made no secret that his athletic abilities had won him a scholarship to the prestigious college, admitting that "I'm a flyer, not a thinker!." His candor and good humor about his situation won the hearts of the student body in general and would, in time, that of one pony in particular.

mlpmlpmlpmlpmlpmlpmlpmlpmlp


	2. Introductions

Ponies of Interest  
Chapter II: Introductions  
Rating: T for cartoon violence/sadness/non-explicit M/M in future chapters  
Pairings: duh....  
NOTES: Reese will show up in Chapter III....patience ponylovers!

mlpmlpmlpmlpmlpmlpmlpmlpmlp

_Neighthan Ingram was an up-and-coming freshman pegasus from El-Pasofino, in southwestern Equestria. He was charismatic, charming, handsome and the best air racer that Hayvard had seen in decades. Neighthan made no secret that his athletic abilities had won him a scholarship to the prestigious college, admitting that “I‘m a flyer, not a thinker!.”_

mlpmlpmlpmlpmlpmlpmlpmlpmlp

 

The star athlete of the Hayvard air track team was at his best when he was training. He loved the feel of the wind rushing over him as he sprinted around the speed course. When he really poured it on Neighthan resembled a fiery streak in the sky to observing eyes, the orange and yellow highlights in his mane blending with the bright red of his coat. 

On this particular afternoon, Ingram had finished his regular practice runs and was lounging on a convenient cloud, drowsing in the sunshine. Giving out a huge yawn, Neighthan rolled over onto his stomach and peered down at the campus below him. 

Students were hurrying back and forth to classes; gathered in groups on the common pasture and singly here and there to study. A flash of white caught the sprinter's attention. _Hey...that's what's his name; Cinch....Splinch?....No.... Phynch, that‘s it....Harold Phynch._

Ingram had seen the studious loner going about his business from time to time. If Phynch wasn't on his way to class or a meeting with one of his professors, the colt was hock-deep in math and science textbooks. Neighthan shook his head in wonderment. He couldn't understand how another pegasus would spend all day reading and not even a little time in the air. Now that he thought of it, he'd never seen Phynch fly.

_And as my Grandsire would say, "That just ain't right!"_

Coming to a decision, Neighthan stood up and shook himself. He leapt off of the cloud and spiraled back down to the ground in lazy circles and landing in a grove of trees next to the light gray pony. Ingram waited until a group of fillies passed by. The last thing he wanted to deal with right now was an admiring herd of squealing hormones. He liked girls well enough he supposed, he just wasn't subject to the single-minded pursuit of them like his other filly-obsessed friends were.

Right now his concern was trying to figure out this strange pegasus. Neighthan strolled out of the trees and plunked down next to Phynch. "Hey Brainiac! How's it going?" 

The other colt didn't answer, giving every appearance of being completely absorbed in his book. The track star leaned over and read the title.

_"An Ancient History of Equestria's Golden Age by Alphonsus Arabiano"_

Ingram rolled his eyes and elbowed Phynch in the side. "Geez, that title alone is enough to put me to sleep!"

Harold pinned his ears as the other pony nudged him, still not looking up from his book. "Do you mind? I'm trying to read."

"You're Harold, right?" Ingram plowed on, seemingly oblivious to Phynch's annoyance. "I'm Neighthan I-"

"I know who you are...every pony on campus does." Phynch spared him a sideways glance before returning his attention to the page before him. Although he gave no sign of it, inside he was surprised that the star athlete even knew his name.

Ingram laughed and Harold couldn’t help but notice the openness and warmth in the sound.

“Say, why don’t you fly a couple of laps with me?”

Phynch looked at him as though the sprinter had lost his mind.

Neighthan laughed again. "C'mon Brainiac! You need the exercise and I need the challenge. You're the only colt on campus I haven't flown against yet."

"That's just sound judgment on my part." Harold replied, marking his place and laying his book aside.

_Step one complete!_ Ingram thought, even as he puzzled over Phynch’s words. “Wha-a-at?” he drawled.

Harold caught his gaze again and Neighthan was struck at how piercingly blue the other pony’s eyes were....it felt like Phynch was staring straight into his soul.

“I’ve seen some of your training flights...” for some reason the bookish pony dropped his eyes, as if he were embarrassed by his words. “You’re a much faster flyer than I am.” Phynch looked up again, this time with a self-deprecating smile on his lips. 

“I can think of much easier ways to humiliate myself than racing you.”

Ingram burst out laughing and laid a hoof over the other pegasus’ shoulders. His good humor was so contagious that Harold found himself laughing along with the athlete.

“I like you, Harold. Friends?” Neighthan held out a forehoof to him. Phynch regarded the other pony, finding nothing in his smile and eyes other than sincerity. Harold touched his hoof to Ingram’s.

“Friends.” he agreed, feeling warm all over as he joined Neighthan in another round of laughter.


	3. For Celestia and Equestria

Title: Ponies of Interest  
Chapter III: For Celestia and Equestria  
Rating: PG (may go to R in later chapters)  
Character: Johann (Yo-hahn) Reese (John Reese), Mark Snowman  
Word Count: 1427  
Warnings: Mild Swearing, slight suggestiveness

NOTES: Okay, at long last here is the next chapter of this flaming mess. Complete absurdity, angst, insanity and frivolity to follow. Read on at your own risk.

**mlpmlpmlpmlpmlpmlpmlpmlpmlp**

 

Even among unicorns, Johann Reese was outside the norm. For one thing, in a family of mostly maroon and lavender relatives, Johann's coat was a tawny brown, like the leaves carpeting the floor of Everfree Forest in winter . He was a quiet and thoughtful foal, with a tendency to watch what was happening around him but seldom venturing his own opinions.

That was not to say the young colt had no friends. He had always shown an inclination to protect others. Younger ones came to him when they were afraid or being bullied. Self-effacing though he was, Reese always put his hoof down when otherponies were being picked on. Johann never started fights but when they were brought to him, he finished them. It was no surprise to anyone when he received his cutie mark in his yearling summer that it turned out to be a hoof-print. Reese had one wicked back-kick.

He did well in school, although he preferred to be outside and could most often be found in Everfree Forest watching the birds and animals that lived there. His magical gift was the ability to hide in plain sight from anyone, although he seldom used it. Johann liked to practice moving quietly as opposed to relying on unicorn tricks.

When he received his diploma, Reese knew he wanted to join the military rather than attend college. He spent several weeks going to the Equestria Army recruitment office; talking with the veteran warhorses there about his options. Being unicorn rather than pegasus, he knew the Air Corps was not an option. 

He was best at recon, infiltration and hoof-to-hoof combat. Captain Percheron suggested he enlist in the Light Cavalry and apply for Special Pony Forces (SPF) training. The former frontliner was impressed with the earnest young stallion....the Captain was sure Reese would go far.

Reese was promoted to corporal in the Light Cavalry almost overnight. His platoon commander had never seen such a promising candidate for SPF training and pushed a request through channels to get the young recruit promoted again and into the program. 

**mlpmlpmlpmlpmlpmlpmlpmlpmlp**

 

Sgt. Reese slipped through the underbrush almost without a sound, his beige colored coat blending in perfectly with the surrounding vegetation. Unlike the other ponies in his unit, Reese didn’t have to use unicorn magic to enhance his camouflage. 

The soldiers under his command trusted him implicitly. They knew that Johann would do everything in his power to keep them secure while completing their mission. He’d been wounded himself in the past in the line of duty; assisting two of his ponies to safety.

The SPF was an elite combat and recon force, one composed entirely of unicorns. The extra edge that unicorn magic brought to the soldiers, both on an individual basis and to squads that learned to augment each others' powers, gave an undeniable advantage to Equestria’s defensive capabilities.

Although many in the SPF looked down on their ‘rank and file’ earth pony counterparts in the cavalry divisions; Reese made it a point to mix and mingle with soldiers in other regiments. They were all there for the same reason, to protect and defend their country and their princess.

The sergeant’s ability to build up _esprit de corps_ was not unnoticed by his superiors....and by others.

**mlpmlpmlpmlpmlpmlpmlpmlpmlp**

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Johann caught a flash of movement. He tracked the blue flicker through the brush. Taking his time, so as to move as silently as possible, the SPF Sgt. eased through the thickets.

He was in the middle of a solo-recon run for his unit; having ordered his soldiers to take a well-earned rest after their long march to the base camp. Reese loved war-games best of all the training exercises he was set to. He hoped that his scouting sortie would yield the location of their opponents’ camp and give his unit an edge when the games began in earnest the next morning. 

_And it looks like my efforts will pay off!_

Reese moved up to the last ring of shrubs surrounding a clearing. His ears pricked forward, catching the quiet murmur of voices. _Two ponies ahead....one military, one civilian?_ His curiosity piqued, the unicorn eased closer, turning his head to that he could peer into the open space with one sapphire eye. He blinked, his pupil dilating in surprise as he recognized his commanding officer in deep conversation with a pony that was obviously ‘government’.

“You keep telling me about this wondercolt of yours, General but I have yet to see him, let alone sound him out.” 

The civilian pony’s tone was cool, bordering on disrespectful to the decorated veteran. Reese’s ears pinned...he wasn’t impressed with this stranger. General MacShire was an officer the SPF unicorn respected and admired. The stallion was career military; a brilliant strategist and an officer who cared about his troops.

The General snorted, his voice colored with a trace of amusement as he replied to his companion. “I think you’ll be impressed Agent Snowmane. The Sergeant doesn’t just live up to his reputation, he _exceeds_ it. You couldn’t ask for a better addition to your organization.”

The powerfully built warunicorn turned to the smaller earth pony at his side. “I’m sorry to be losing him. He would have taken my place one day.”

“That’s a very commendable and touching testimony General but it still doesn’t explain why we’re having this conversation in the middle of Everfree instead of your office.”

Snowmane’s pale gray eyes were brittle and the slight smile that played over his features was mocking.

Johann saw MacShire’s ear twitch a fraction. The General _knew_ he was being observed but didn’t say anything to the agent. Reese smiled. He watched as the warunicorn shifted his weight to the hindleg closest to Snowmane.

_Orders received, General. Operation ‘sneak attack’ about to commence._

MacShire chuckled. "I think that will become clear momentarily."

"Sgt. Reese reporting, Sir."

The civilian pony yelped, leaping to one side and spinning on his haunches as he tried to orient on the voice that had materialized behind him. General MacShire refrained from laughing outright at the agent, fixing his attention on the young stallion in front of him.

"At ease Sergeant.”

Johann’s stance relaxed a fraction but he still stood parked out at parade attention. His eyes faced forward, looking neither at the government pony or the General.

“What in the name of Equestria was that all about?” Snowmane was furious at having the newcomer get the drop on him. He was older than the unicorn now facing him, more experienced certainly and a highly trained agent in his organization. Stealth and cunning were second nature to him and to be made a fool of in front of the soldier he’d just been talking down to infuriated Mark. 

“Agent Snowmane, let me introduce you to Sergeant Johann Reese. My _wondercolt_ , as you’ve seen fit to dub him.” 

Reese’s chest puffed out just the tiniest bit at the warm pride in MacShire’s voice. 

“Reese is the best recruit I have....hell he’s the best recruit I’ve ever _seen_ in mine or anyone’s command.” The General’s shaggy head turned towards the agent. 

“You wanted a soldier that could track, infiltrate and was a master of stealth. One who was also a superlative hoof-to-hoof close fighter and had the ability to think on the move? The Sergeant here is all of that and more.”

Snowmane’s icy gray eyes roved over Reese, taking in every detail of his appearance. _Strong, yes...no denying that. Cool, confident but not cocky....he knows what he can and can’t do._ The agent’s gaze lingered on the younger pony’s neck and flanks. Reese was attractive too. _He could be a very valuable asset....to the agency and to me._ Mark’s thoughts coalesced into a plan and the ‘we can do great things together’ mask he wore with trainee agents slipped into place.

“Sergeant Reese? Your Princess needs you.... _Equestria_ needs you.”

In spite of his initial dislike of the earth pony, Johann felt himself caught by Snowmane’s words. All he ever wanted to do was protect ponies....everypony. Sensing that he might have the chance to help even more, Reese focused his attention on the agent.


End file.
